


Not a soulmate?

by AnnaLise__K



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Relationship(s), Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLise__K/pseuds/AnnaLise__K
Summary: Чаще всего, на запястьях Люси красуются оранжевые лилии, которые она прячет под длинными рукавами кофты.
Relationships: Laxus Dreyar/Lucy Heartfilia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. (1)

**Author's Note:**

> Соулмейт АУ, в котором на руках родственных душ появляются цветы, отражающие их настроение. После соприкосновения они исчезают, сменяясь одним единственным, отражающим главную ценность отношений в паре.

_**Цветы на запястьях** _

Чаще всего на запястьях Люси красуются оранжевые лилии, кричащие о всепоглощающей ненависти и презрении. К себе самому или к окружающим — девушке оставалось только гадать. Прекрасные цветы она прячет под длинными рукавами кофты. Не хочет, чтобы кто-то жалел ее родственную душу — человека, которого блондинка еще не встретила. Да и вообще — это слишком личное. Сама Хартфелия не хотела бы, чтобы ее сокровенные чувства были у всех на виду. Это, как выйти полностью обнаженной перед огромной толпой людей. Ее передергивает от боли — чертовы лилии сильнее сжимают предплечье, продолжая свой путь выше.

— Ты как? Сильно болит? — Мира с сочувствием смотрит на подругу. Люси только головой качает. Злиться на Штраус более, чем глупо, но задушить в себе чувство иррациональной обиды за то, что пепельноволосая нашла свою родственную душу, а она нет, не получается. Тоненькое запястье оплетает зверобой, более чем подходящий паре, нырнувшей в омут любви с головой. Цветок застыл на коже навсегда, после встречи с Джастином. — Вот, держи. Поможет на некоторое время.

На ее колени, прикрытые пушистым пледом, опускается плата таблеток. Девушка благодарно кивает, и под обеспокоенный взгляд Мираджейн выпивает сразу три.

— Как Фрид? — Этот отвлекающий маневр срабатывает всегда. Стоит подруге услышать имя своего истинного, она тут же без умолку начинает о нем говорить. Так и случилось.

— Ох, Фрид! У него все просто замечательно! Его недавно повысили, представляешь? В честь такого события мы решили скататься отдохнуть на недельку-другую.

Штраус еще долго рассказывает о гостинице, которую они выбрали, про маршрут, который построили, а Хартфелия с удивлением наблюдает, как лилии медленно исчезают, сменяясь целым букетом — среди ярких цветов гибискуса тут и там проглядывает спекулярия. Страсть, перемешанная с лестью. Пожалуй, она знает, о чем говорит подобное сочетание. Поначалу они не причиняют боли. Только через пару минут цепкие стебли сильнее сжимают руку, оставляя на ней синяки.

Похоже, у кого-то сегодня будет веселая ночка. — С отвращением думает блондинка, посильнее закутываясь в плед, пытаясь уловить нить рассказа подруги.

***

Дреяр всегда с нетерпением ждал утра, желая узнать, что же чувствует его родственная душа. Девушка (он думал, что это была _она_ ) удивляла его спектром своих эмоций. Как она умудрялась столько чувствовать сразу? Разорвать же может.

Впервые _это_ появилось на его руке в восемнадцать, что говорило только о том, что родственная душа на два года младше. Первые два с половиной года (блондин точно знал) на его руках чаще всего цвели белые или розовые гвоздики, в открытую кричащие об искренней любви и счастье, но потом все резко изменилось. Адская боль разбудила Дреяра посреди ночи. Иссиня-черные безразличные, холодные гортензии с такой силой сжимали руки, что едва не ломали кости. Девушка потеряла нечто невообразимо важное, а он только и мог, что стискивать зубы, задыхаясь от боли, причиняемой растениями. Тогда впервые появилось это чувство — беспомощности и ненависти к себе. Больше на его руках никогда не появлялись гвоздики.

Лаксус сидит в пустой — ночная девушка уже ушла — развороченной кровати и смотрит за тем, как тонкими линиями по предплечью расползается алоэ. Каждый сантиметр появившегося растения так и пропитан горечью. От увиденного у самого становится гадко на душе. Если бы он только мог чем-то помочь ей. Он такой бесполезный. Осознание этого чертовски бесило, выворачивало наизнанку. Гнев и ненависть привычно забурлили под кожей.

Он поднимается, плетется в душ. После двадцати минут под горячими струями парень на секунду задерживается у шкафа, срывая с вешалки черную толстовку. На ходу делает себе бутерброд и вылетает из дома, прихватив рюкзак с вещами — он уже опаздывает.

В университете шумно и многолюдно. Стоит открыть большие двустворчатые двери, как гомон сотни голосов просто оглушает, но Лаксус не слышит ничего, кроме грохочущего в наушниках рока. Кивает Фриду и Бикслоу, которые что-то обсуждают со своими девушками, и идет дальше. Не будет он нарушать их идиллию. Взглядом выхватывает в толпе как всегда идеально прямую спину этой вечной занозы Хартфелии. Только вот сегодня девушка словно пытается стать незаметной для окружающих. Стоит в коридоре словно призрак, сжимая тонкими пальцами тетради. Из-под растянутого рукава свитера, небесно-голубого цвета, выглядывают ноготки, заставляя ту хмуриться. Видимо, не ему одному они причиняют столько боли. Скорее машинально, парень думает о том, что ее родственная душа испытывает грусть, тесно переплетенную со злостью.

Люси вздрагивает, ощущая на себе чей-то пристальный взор, но так и не может понять чей. Передергивает плечами и уходит прочь от кабинета, где вот-вот должны были начаться занятия. Сегодня никто не имеет права осуждать ее за это. На заднем дворе абсолютно пусто — все разошлись по аудиториям. Блондинка садится на небольшой бетонный выступ, прижимая к себе колени, и подставляя лицо ледяному дождю.

— Блондинка, почему не на занятиях? — Раздается над ухом. Ну конечно, куда же без этого.

— Неужели нельзя хотя бы сегодня оставить меня в покое, Дреяр?

Слезы отчетливо слышны в голосе девушки, заставляя парня удивленно замереть. Сколько он ее знал, Люси никогда не позволяла себе так открыто демонстрировать эмоции перед другими людьми. Да и она же была «солнышком» их университета — всегда улыбалась, поддерживала всех и каждого. Только к нему всегда были какие-то претензии. Лаксус не умел молчать в ответ на колкости, поэтому они очень часто спорили до хрипоты, пока кто-нибудь из друзей не растаскивал их. Что же такого могло случиться, что блондинка плачет перед ним? Кажется, темно-малиновая роза*, распустившаяся на ключице, что-то да значит, только вот он никак не может понять, что именно.

— Может расскажешь, что случилось? — Вопрос вырывается прежде, чем блондин успевает понять, что произошло. Хартфелия удивленно смотрит на него своими огромными карими глазами, в которых застыли невыплаканные слезы.

«Какого черта я сказал?» — Проносится в голове, а потом Дреяр пожимает плечами. — «Может, хоть ей чем-нибудь сможет помочь».

— Из-за парня ревешь? — Он двигает один из стульев, стоящих у обеденных столов, разворачивая его так, чтобы руками облокотиться на спинку, садится и выжидающе смотрит на Люси.

— Вот ты какого мнения обо мне, да? Думаешь лягу в постель с первым встречным-поперечным, как моя родственная душа? — Резко вскидывается девушка. Почему-то сегодня все идет совершенно не так, как хотелось.

— Ты узнала кто он? — Вопросительно изгибает брови, игнорируя ледяные капли, назойливо стучащие по теплой кожаной куртке.

— Нет, откуда? И дело не в парне. — Блондинка ладонями пытается стереть слезы со щек.

— Тогда откуда знаешь про постель? — Синие глаза внимательно разглядывают собеседницу, что-то пытаясь увидеть.

— Цветы же. — Раздраженно бросает она, машинально одергивая вниз чуть задравшийся рукав, из-под которого теперь торчат белые нарциссы, едва слышно шепчущие об искренней заинтересованности, внимании. — Даже представить себе не можешь, сколько разных вариантов закадрить кого-либо я теперь знаю. — Горько усмехается. — Да и если бы я знала кто он, то совершенно очевидно, что я ему не нужна.

— Ты правда так думаешь? — Лаксус раздраженно смотрит на собеседницу, но та упорно молчит. Тогда он решает вспомнить первоначальную тему их разговора. — Хорошо, если дело не в парне, так в чем же тогда?

Дреяр не сразу понимает, что это за странный звук. Только когда переводит взгляд на блондинку, понимает, что та закрыла лицо ладонями — лишь бы он парень видел ее такой — и безмолвно плачет. Осознание обрушивается со страшной силой пару секунд спустя. Какой же он болван! Сегодня ведь годовщина смерти ее матери.

— Эй, Люси. — Тихо зовет Лаксус. — Люси, посмотри на меня.

Хартфелия мотает головой, только сильнее утыкаясь в колени. Блондин тяжело вздыхает, поднимается с насиженного места и прижимает к себе сотрясающееся в рыданиях тело. Она на мгновение замирает, а потом с силой бьет его в грудь кулачками, пытаясь оттолкнуть.

— Что ты делаешь, дурак? Отпусти! — Дреяр перехватывает ее руки, тем самым только сильнее прижимая к себе.

Оба неверяще смотрят на крохотный цветок мяты**, появившийся едва заметными линиями на венах девушки, прямо под его пальцами. Потом переводят взгляд на сиреневые колокольчики***, опутавшие запястье парня. Еще мгновение и оба растения мягко светятся, исчезая и сменяясь аккуратной веточкой лаванды.

— Преданность значит? — Улыбается Люси, наблюдая за тем, как вытягивается в изумлении лицо Лаксуса.

*траур, нерешительность  
** сочувствие  
*** задумчивость, заинтересованность, решительность


	2. (2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Соулмейт АУ, в котором нельзя поцеловать не свою родственную душу

Люси была уверена на все двести процентов, что ее родственная душа — Нацу. Любимый, привычный, теплый и искренний лучший друг, но такой ребенок в душе. Поэтому она терпеливо ждала, пока он осознает это. Была рядом, поддерживала, не задумываясь шла следом, безоговорочно доверяя.

И наконец это произошло. Драгнил признался в своих чувствах, сильно смущаясь и краснея. Впрочем, как и сама девушка. Но целовать ее розоволосый не спешил. Они много гуляли, держась за руки, покупали одно на двоих мороженое, обнимались за просмотром фильма, но так и не поцеловались. Этот факт заставлял Хартфелию чувствовать некую досаду и раздражение — блондинка осознала, что до этого большого ребенка никогда не дойдет, если не сказать прямо. Она начала разговор издалека. Сильно издалека. Приготовила парню поесть, и молча наблюдала за тем, как еда исчезает в мгновение ока.

— Люси, случилось что? Ты какая-то молчаливая. — Озадаченно посмотрел на нее Нацу, убирая посуду.

— Скажи, Нацу… Я тебе нравлюсь? — Осторожно спрашивает блондинка, и быстро добавляет. — Как девушка. — Получает ничего непонимающий взгляд в ответ и заторможенный кивок через пару секунд. — Тогда почему ты до сих пор не поцеловал меня?

Вместо ответа Драгнил осторожно тянет ее за руку ближе к себе, вовлекая в такие родные и теплые объятия. Пальцами нежно приподнимает подбородок и наклоняется ближе. Какого же было удивление Люси, когда она не почувствовала ничего. Совершенно ни-че-го. Просто его губы замерли в нескольких сантиметрах от ее, как будто мешала какая-то невидимая преграда. Осознав, что это значит, блондинка резко отшатывается от Нацу.

— Этого просто не может быть. — Одновременно пораженно выдыхают оба. Не хотелось верить в случившееся.

— Прости, Люси. Я правда думал, что… — Что он думал, Хартфелия так и не узнает. Только слышит хлопок входной двери. Вот и пришел конец их отношениям. В груди слишком пусто и холодно, а глаза подозрительно сухие. Настолько, что даже больно.

***

Когда Лиссана и Нацу объявляют о том, что они теперь вместе и парень при всех нежно целует пепельноволосую в губы, Люси первая поздравляет их, улыбаясь так широко, что скулы сводит. А затем растворяется в толпе, желая просто побыть в одиночестве пару минут.

В ее любимом закоулке школы никогда никого не было, но похоже сегодня просто не ее день, потому что там кто-то занимается сексом. Блондинка осознает это, только когда слышит два несдержанных стона, после которых все затихает. Через несколько секунд из-за угла показывается Кана, на ходу спешно поправляя спутанные волосы и одергивающая форменную юбку.

Что ж, прекрасно. Тогда она просто останется здесь, решает Хартфелия, опускаясь на пол и прикрывая глаза. Всеми силами она гонит от себя негативные мысли, пытаясь думать о том, что делает ее счастливой, когда ее резко прерывают. Над головой раздается покашливание.

— Что ты забыла здесь, болельщица? — Люси просто ненавидит этот день.

— Чего тебе, Дреяр? Еще кого-нибудь трахнуть захотелось? Тогда ты не по адресу. Спасибо, не интересуюсь. — Гневно выплевывает девушка, пытаясь игнорировать его назойливое присутствие.

— Чего такая злая? Может, я помогу тебе расслабиться. Глядишь, там и подобреешь. — Насмешка так и слышна в голосе, когда Лаксус садится непозволительно близко. Их колени соприкасаются.

— Пошел к черту. — Ее руку перехватывают в нескольких сантиметрах от щеки, заставляя злиться еще больше. — Убери от меня свои грязные руки!

— Ох, милая, этими руками я могу доставить тебе неземное удовольствие. Поверь, это не идет ни в какое сравнение с поцелуями. — Плотоядная улыбка появляется на губах блондина. Только сейчас Люси замечает, насколько он близко. И какой у него безмятежный вид.

— Откуда ты знаешь, ты ведь никогда не целовался? — Злость постепенно стихает. И чего она так распсиховалась? Подумаешь Нацу и Лисанна вместе. Стоило бы порадоваться за них, а не жалеть себя любимую.

— Знаешь, для _этого_ целоваться вовсе не обязательно.

Лицо мгновенно вспыхивает. Чужое дыхание обжигает губы. От смущения, до Люси не сразу доходит, что лицо Дреяра находится в нескольких миллиметрах от ее собственного. Намного ближе, чем был Драгнил. Неужели он… Хартфелия хмурится, не желая верить в собственную догадку. Заметив сведенные к переносице брови, Лаксус хмурит свои собственные, пытаясь понять, что он снова сделал не так.

— Подожди секунду. Ты же не хочешь сказать, что мы… — Внезапно осознает блондин. Люси только плечами пожимает, мол, думай, что хочешь. Оба понимают, что есть только один способ проверить.

Нежное касание теплых губ заставляет девушку вздрогнуть от неожиданности — вот уж чего-чего, а нежности она ждала от этого парня в самую последнюю очередь. Приятное тепло разливается по телу, когда блондинка обвивает его шею руками, притягивая еще ближе к себе. Осознание, что именно она первая и единственная, кого он поцелует заставляет что-то затрепетать в душе.

— Черт, похоже ты была права. Не стоило судить о том, чего я не знаю. — Отстранившись, хрипло произносит Лаксус. — Теперь я думаю, что нам следует попробовать совместить одно с другим. Как смотришь на это? — Ехидство так и сочится из этого невозможного болвана.

— Пошел к черту. — Беззлобно произносит Хартфелия, греясь в его сильных объятиях.


	3. (3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Соулмейт АУ, в котором у родственных душ до встречи гетерохромия. Я знаю, что идея не новая, но я попыталась ее разнообразить Med!AU. Надеюсь, получилось интересно)

Из зеркала на него смотрел совершенно незнакомый человек. Да и на кого — на него? Светловолосый мужчина с удивлением провел пальцами по шраму, пересекающему правый глаз. Откуда он? Очертил синяки, уже ставшие коричневыми, на лбу и подбородке. Нахмурил брови и поморщился от неприятного чувства в почти зарубцевавшейся ране на правой из них. В голове совершенно пусто.

Тишину, царившую в помещении, нарушила открывшаяся дверь — в палату кто-то вошел. Шум больничного коридора на несколько мгновений заполнил сознание, а после — снова стих. Блондин прислушался, но пришедший не произнес ни слова. Тогда мужчина вернулся к разглядыванию отражения, только сейчас замечая, что один глаз у него был серо-голубым, а второй — карим. Это ведь что-то должно значить? И почему в одном из них плещется такое беспокойство? Почему же столько вопросов, а ответов на них нет? Раздраженный рык вырывается откуда-то из глубины сознания.

— Мистер Дреяр, все в порядке? — В ванную, находящуюся в палате, постучала медсестра. Очевидно, это именно она пришла несколькими минутами ранее.

— Да. — Благодаря пластиковому браслету пациента на своем запястье он знал, что его зовут Лаксус Дреяр и ему двадцать семь лет. На этом вся информация о нем заканчивалась. Кто он такой? Где его родственники? Какого черта вообще здесь происходит?

Тяжело вздохнув, блондин возвращается в палату, где, к его удивлению, была не только медсестра. Молодая девушка в белом халате стояла посреди помещения, внимательно вчитываясь в какие-то бумаги. Услышав его тяжелые шаги, она мельком окидывает его взглядом, возвращается к чтению и будничным тоном, лишенным всяких эмоций, произносит:

— Мистер Дреяр, я доктор Хартфелия, ваш новый лечащий врач.

— А что случилось со старым? — Слова вырываются прежде, чем он успевает подумать. Похоже, что несмотря на потерю памяти, все его рефлексы и манера поведения были при нем.

— Взял отпуск и укатил с невестой в путешествие. — Пожимает плечами блондинка.

— Вот и славно. Он меня раздражал. И прическа у него дурацкая. Кто будет красить волосы в розовый при его-то профессии? — Его слова вызывают искренний смех Хартфелии.

— Доктор Драгнил — один из лучших специалистов в своей области. А теперь, если позволите, мне нужно задать вам несколько вопросов, после чего Джувия поставит вам капельницу. Действие анестезии скоро пройдет и сломанные ребра, как и ключица дадут о себе знать. Думаю, вы захотите немного поспать. — Девушка говорит спокойно и уверенно, будто точно знает, о чем. Ее словам хочется верить. Лаксус кивает, присаживаясь на край кровати. С одной рукой чертовски неудобно. Загипсованная конечность тяжелая и неповоротливая. Становится неловко за собственную беспомощность и неуклюжесть.

Люси двигает одно из кресел, ранее стоящих возле стены, садится напротив него и, наконец, впервые с начала разговора смотрит прямо на него. Глаза в глаза. Дыхание перехватывает. Она так часто видела в зеркале этот хмурый взгляд серо-голубых глаз, что не может не узнать его. Удивленное лицо мужчины последнее, что Хартфелия видит перед тем, как все заволакивает белая пелена, которая, впрочем, исчезает через пару мгновений.

— Я оставлю вас. — Тихонько шепчет Локсар, пятясь к двери. Уж она-то лучше всех здесь понимала, что происходит. Ее синие глаза стали одинаковыми после знакомства с Фуллбастером. Мягкая улыбка появляется на губах синеволосой. — Люси, ты и сама справишься тут. — Дождавшись кивка подруги, исчезает, неслышно захлопнув дверь.

— Может, объясните, что происходит? Я чувствую, что это очень важно, но не могу вспомнить почему именно. — Светлые брови сходятся к переносице, выражая сильное смятение и растерянность.

Девушка бы и рада, но настолько удивлена, что и слова сказать не может. Последние несколько суток (да что уж там, вся неделя) выдались неимоверно тяжелыми из-за неожиданно обрушившегося на город, неподготовленный к такому, снегопада. Тут и там случались автомобильные аварии, люди падали, ломали конечности и получали ушибы. Да, это была очень тяжелая смена.

Приемное отделение давно не видело такой напряженной работы, как в тот день. Блондинка как раз заканчивала зашивать разбитую бровь незадачливому бизнесмену, полетевшему со скользкой лестницы собственного подъезда, когда привезли очередного пациента после ДТП в крайне тяжелом состоянии. Автомобиль закрутило на мосту, и тот, пробив заграждение, улетел в реку. Моментально заканчивает штопать рану — там она была куда нужнее, чем здесь.

— Я возьму! — Одновременно с ней воскликнул Драгнил, вылетая из раздевалки: только смог добраться до больницы. Что ж, четыре руки лучше двух. В их случае уж точно.

Крови было невероятно много. Она была просто повсюду несмотря на то, что мужчину только что завезли в отсек. Его уже переложили с носилок на больничную койку под счет кого-то из парамедиков. Ярко алая жидкость фонтаном била из подключичной артерии — похоже осколок кости пробил стенку сосуда. Правая рука была выгнута под таким неестественным углом, словно бы в ней и не было вовсе костей, и уже начинала синеть из-за отсутствия кровотока. Дышал блондин поверхностно, воздух покидал легкие с ужасными хрипами. Да оно и не удивительно, при такой-то сильной деформации грудной клетки. Люси оценивает ситуацию за доли секунды и бросается к пациенту, пальцем пытаясь нащупать сосуд и пережать его. Долгая практика делает свое дело и кровотечение она останавливает практически моментально. Не утруждая себя поисками стетоскопа, ухом припадает к груди пациента и слушает дыхание.

— Нужен рентген. Ребра скорее всего сломаны, может быть пробито легкое.

Коротко бросает Хартфелия Нацу, который уже закончил вправлять кость, и теперь тоже прислушивался к дыханию. Розоволосый кивает, соглашаясь с ней. Тут же выдвигают переносной аппарат, на девушку надевают защитный жилет, а остальные отходят. Машина загудела, начиная работу. Раздался щелчок. Драгнил смотрит на снимок и хмурится.

— Люси, ни в коем случае не убирай руку. — Все, что произносит парень, а девушка отчетливо осознает, что теперь в ее руках (в прямом смысле этого слова) жизнь этого мужчины и внутренне холодеет от того, что если бы промедлила на пару секунд, то его может было бы уже и не спасти. — Фуллбастер сейчас спустится, заберет его наверх.

Стоит Нацу договорить, как в проеме показывается вымотанный донельзя Грей. Несколькими этажами выше, в операционном блоке творилось точно такое же безумие, как и здесь. Брюнет быстро сканирует помещение взглядом, оценивая ситуацию и хмурится в точности, как коллега.

— Хартфелия, поедешь с нами. — Коротко бросает он, перекладывая все пакеты с капельницами на каталку. Блондинка только кивает и забирается на каталку, перекидывая ноги через тело пациента.

Больше никто не медлит, и каталка приходит в движение, увозя их наверх, в операционную. Последнее, что видит Люси перед тем, как двери лифта смыкаются — обеспокоенный взгляд одинаково-зеленых глаз Нацу.

В операционной прямо-таки физически ощущается напряжение. Слышится только мерный (слава богам) писк приборов, контролирующих жизненные показатели мужчины, не частый стук хирургических инструментов о металлический лоток, да тихие маты Грея. Все это вводит в некое состояние транса, поэтому девушка не сразу понимает, что она может отпустить пережатый сосуд — Фуллбастер готов в ту же секунду перехватить место разрыва зажимом и произвести необходимые манипуляции. Блондинка медленно убирает онемевшие пальцы, но не двигается, давая другу возможность восстановить целостность артерии.

— Ты молодец, Люси. Твое чутье никогда тебя не подводит. — Неожиданно мягко произносит брюнет, когда девушка уже собиралась покинуть операционную.

— Спасибо. — Тихо отвечает она и выходит за двойные двери в коридор, где ее уже ждет Нацу, предложивший сделать небольшой перерыв и пойти выпить кофе. Это было отличное предложение, на которое блондинка с радостью соглашается.

С того дня прошло уже около недели. Пациента забрал Драгнил, аргументируя это тем, что он скоро все равно уедет в отпуск, так хоть поработает напоследок и с чистой совестью отправит блондина домой. Люси тогда только плечами пожала, мол, твое дело, и продолжила работу. Ей хватало и того, что неизвестный мужчина был жив. От этого в груди почему-то становилось тепло и спокойно.

  
Однако все оказалось сложнее, чем предполагал розоволосый. Если в физическом плане блондин быстро восстанавливался, то вот новость про амнезию стала для них неожиданностью. Очевидно, что мужчине придется здесь задержаться, сделать миллион и одно обследование и ждать пока врачи установят причину потери памяти, хотя наиболее вероятной была версия с посттравматическим шоком и блокировкой болезненных воспоминаний. Девушка прокляла друга, когда тот все же уехал в медовый месяц с Лисанной, своей новоиспеченной женой, спихнув всех своих больных на нее. Работы стало в два, а то и в три раза больше, а часов сна только меньше. Все это вгоняло в беспросветную тоску, но блондинка продолжала улыбаться несмотря ни на что.

Но она никак не ожидала, что встретит свою родственную душу вот так, в одной из палат. В свои двадцать три, работая в одной из лучших больниц города, в отделении интенсивной терапии, блондинка встречала такое количество человек за день, что давно уже перестала запоминать лица и голоса. Иначе можно было сойти с ума. Работа и так давалась ей тяжело. В силу своей чуткой душевной организации Хартфелия очень остро реагировала на смерти своих пациентов, благо случалось это крайне редко. Сколько бы Нацу и Эльза не говорили ей, что все совершают ошибки, принимают неверные решения, что от этого никто не застрахован и тому подобные вещи, это ни капельки не помогало. Каждый раз приходилось собирать себя по кусочкам, начинать все с начала. И так по кругу. Сейчас же уверенность в себе снова пошатнулась. Мужчина перед ней больше не был просто очередным пациентом, который получит надлежащую помощь и покинет стены этого здания.

Видя в теперь одинаковых карих глазах настоящую бурю эмоций, Дреяр скорее инстинктивно, чем осознанно, берет Люси за руку. Она вздрагивает и переводит взгляд на него, приходя в себя.

— Давайте начнем с вопросов, а после я вам все объясню?

Лаксус только кивает, забираясь на постель с ногами и внимательно изучая девушку взглядом. Она смотрит с таким беспокойством, что это заставляет задуматься о том, не были ли они знакомы. Уж слишком привычной кажется блондинка. Внезапно голову пронзает резкая боль. Он видит себя самого, смотрящего в зеркало. Сначала там отражается только сам мужчина. Его дыхание затуманивает гладкую поверхность, поэтому тот не сразу замечает, что перед глазами размыто мелькают какие-то бессвязные картинки, складывающиеся в сцены. Это его воспоминания? Блондин открывает глаза и обнаруживает, что лежит, хотя точно помнит, что несколькими минутами ранее, сидел. Над ним склоняется Хартфелия. Девушка что-то говорит, очевидно задает вопросы, но в ушах словно вата. В нос ударяет резкий неприятный запах, зато сознание сразу проясняется. Заметив его осмысленный взгляд, Люси облегченно вздыхает и буквально падает на край кровати, словно ноги перестали держать. Да так оно и было. Ее сердце словно в пятки ушло.

— Ты ведь моя родственная душа? — Хрипло спрашивает мужчина и откашливается — в горле застрял противный комок.

— Ты что-то вспомнил? — Оживляется она, а затем мягко добавляет, заглядывая в такие родные серо-голубые глаза. — И да, я твой соулмейт.

Лаксус осторожно берет ее миниатюрную ручку в свою огромную и смотрит на тонкие пальцы, что-то мучительно вспоминая, а потом неожиданно кладет их на пластырь, под которым находится только-только начавший заживать шрам, возле ключицы. В карих глазах плещется недоумение.

— Я помню, ты пережимала артерию. И что-то говорила про рентген. — Тихо говорит Дреяр, глядя прямо в глаза собеседницы.

— Как ты можешь помнить это? Ты же был в отключке. — Ошарашенно спрашивает Люси, второй рукой нежно проводя по спутанным жестким прядям светлых волос. Незатейливая ласка заставляет довольно зажмуриться.

— Я больше ничего и не помню. Только твой голос и прикосновения. Именно они и не позволили окончательно утонуть в той ледяной темноте.

На бледных щеках девушки вспыхивает румянец, и это настолько мило, что мужчина не может удержаться от мимолетной усмешки.

— Так ты помнишь что-то кроме этого? — Она встряхивает головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли и приводя сознание в порядок.

— Много чего, если честно. — Без особого интереса отвечает Лаксус. Воспоминания, которые он так хотел (а хотел ли?) вернуть оказались тяжелым грузом. Его жизнь отнюдь не была веселой или счастливой. С раннего детства его растил дед, который умер несколько лет назад, оставив мужчину совершенно одного, в окружении лживых друзей и кучки лицемеров, что работали на него в их семейной фирме. — Почти все, за исключением последних нескольких месяцев до аварии.

— Мне нужно сообщить об этом, но я очень рада, что память вернулась. — Мягко улыбается Хартфелия и поднимается с кровати, намереваясь покинуть палату.

— Люси. — Его голос настигает ее возле самой двери, заставляя остановиться. То, как он произнес ее имя… Это самое правильное, что она когда-либо слышала. — Ты ведь вернешься, правда? — В голосе слышится страх и искреннее беспокойство. Девушка разворачивается, подходит к нему и невесомо целует в висок. В этом невинном жесте даже больше интимности, чем если бы блондинка прямо сейчас разделась перед ним.

— Конечно вернусь. Я тебя не оставлю. — В голосе, больше напоминающем перезвон колокольчиков, столько уверенности, что Дреяр безоговорочно верит ей. Она точно его не оставит. Плевать, что там было в прошлом. Это было до встречи с ней.


	4. (4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы ждали и наконец дождались) Долго ничего не выкладывала сюда, так как работы для Writober феста отнимали большую часть сил, но поскольку вчера был выходной - появилось время что-нибудь написать и сюда) Надеюсь, что новая часть не хуже предыдущих.
> 
> Соулмейт AU, в котором мир разделён на слепых людей и глухих. После встречи с родственной душой все восстанавливается.

Теплый летний ветер треплет волосы, приятно остужая разгоряченную кожу, шуршит страницами меню, лежащего на столе, доносит голоса других посетителей. Люси осторожно проводит руками по деревянной поверхности, ощущая всю ее шершавость и неровность.

— Ты что-нибудь будешь? — Голос Леви раздается неожиданно громко, и блондинка вздрагивает. Подруга все еще не может привыкнуть к тому, что слышит, поэтому иногда говорит слишком громко. — Извини. — Поспешно добавляет МакГарден, и едва слышно вздыхает.

— Просто холодной воды. Ты же знаешь, у меня не так много времени, чтобы рассиживаться в кофейнях. Мы приехали сюда в поисках вдохновения, а вовсе не прохлаждаться. — Жестко припечатала Хартфелия.

В последнее время девушка стала слишком уж нервной, что плохо сказывалось на рабочем процессе, отношениях с друзьями и, в конце концов, на здоровье, поэтому подруги были насильно отправлены на несколько недель отдыхать на далекие острова.

— Я пойду прогуляюсь. — Словно бы извиняясь за резкость слов, Люси медленно поднимается из-за столика и бредет к выходу из небольшого уличного кафе. Расположенного на морском берегу.

Горячий песок обжигает босые ступни, стоит только сделать шаг с мостков в бескрайнее золотое море. Вокруг никого нет, это блондинка может сказать абсолютно точно — кроме шума прибоя и собственных шагов не слышно ни звука. За столько лет Хартфелия уже привыкла к тому, что перед глазами у нее вместо прекрасного мира — черная пустота, но именно сейчас почему-то становится невообразимо горько от этого. Она обхватывает себя руками за плечи, неожиданно останавливаясь. Запрокинув голову наверх, подставляет лицо солнечным лучам, но вместо слепящего белого света — чернильная мгла, приевшаяся хуже некуда. Морской бриз все также приятно охватывает тело, даря свою легкость. Такое ощущение, что вот прямо сейчас девушка улетит отсюда.

Несколько секунд Люси не двигается, просто запоминая ощущения, а потом падает, раскидывая руки в стороны. В голове привычно зазвучала новая мелодия. Соната? Флейта и скрипка? Возможно. Давно она не писала их. В последнее время из-под ее руки все чаще выходили симфонии. Музыка — все, что у нее было в жизни. Холодные клавиши фортепиано, холод смычка в тонких пальцах, эхо, отражающееся от стен пустого концертного зала. Пускай Хартфелия и не видела, зато слух у нее был идеальный.

В консерватории, куда она пришла работать, ее приняли с распростертыми объятиями. Макаров Дреяр, гениальный пианист в прошлом, сейчас возглавляющий одно из лучших музыкальных училищ в стране, был очень рад заполучить такую талантливую девушку в преподавательский состав. Там блондинка и познакомилась с Леви МакГарден — первой и единственной подругой за всю жизнь. На тот момент синеволосая была глухой, но это не мешало ей так радостно улыбаться (Люси буквально чувствовала улыбку в ее голосе), что даже становилось завидно. И тепло на душе от того, что рядом с ней такой человек. А потом Леви встретила Гажила, и неожиданно стала слышать. Что ж, теперь Хартфелия могла только порадоваться за подругу и искренне пожелать им счастья, заталкивая собственную горечь куда подальше. Они не заслужили такого отношения. Да и никто его не заслуживал. Поэтому Люси молчала, растягивая губы в улыбке, всякий раз, как слышала приближение друзей.

Внезапно ветер донес чужие шаги. В нескольких метрах от нее находилось двое человек. Парень и девушка — одна пара ног ступала чаще и легче, чем другая. Пара молчала, что удивило блондинку. Они остановились, послышалась какая-то возня, а потом тяжелые шаги стали приближаться к ней. Грубая мужская ладонь опустилась на плечо и осторожно потрясла. Люси раздраженно приподняла голову, а потом произошло нечто странное.

Чернильная тьма начала рассеиваться. Медленно посерела, проявились очертания окружающего мира — сначала черно-белые, а потом и цветные. Хартфелия удивленно заморгала, щурясь от яркого солнечного света. Первое, что она увидела перед собой, вернее, кого — молодого парня, с шухером на голове, обеспокоенно склонившегося над ней. Он, также, как и девушка, удивленно моргал, но по другой причине — его внезапно оглушила симфония звуков природы — то, чем так любила наслаждаться Люси.

Кареглазая с жадностью оглядывала мир вокруг нее, ярко-голубое небо, золотой песок, лазурное море и незнакомца. Его мужественный профиль, удивленно распахнутые серо-синие глаза, шрам, пересекающий правую половину лица, светлые волосы, кажущиеся жесткими. Потом Хартфелия замечает шатенку, застывшую в нескольких метрах от них. Ее выражение лица говорит о многом. Да и то, как парень посмотрел на свою спутницу… Она ему не нужна. Это ясно читается в безразличном взгляде, брошенном на нее. В груди что-то екает, а в голове проносится горькая мысль: «Ну, конечно, у тебя просто не может быть по-другому, Люси». Резко поднимается на ноги и уходит, даже не обернувшись. Она все понимает, ведь далеко не дура, знает, что такое отказ от родственной души.

На плечо Лаксуса опускается хрупкая ладонь Каны. В глазах Альбероны читается немой вопрос. Дреяр привычно вскидывает руки и жестами дает ей понять, что произошло. Девушка хмурится, собираясь догнать незнакомку и объясниться с ней, но стальные объятия не позволяют этого сделать. Кто бы не была эта блондинка, она для него совершенно чужой человек, пусть и считается, что они предназначены друг другу судьбой. Это вовсе не значит, что парень должен любить ее или что-то вроде этого. У него есть Кана, и больше ему никто не нужен.

В тот же вечер Хартфелия собирает свои вещи, и ничего не объяснив Леви, садится на первый же самолет домой. Вернувшись в родные стены консерватории она буквально с головой уходит в работу, очень быстро завоевывая поклонников. Ее произведения, в которые блондинка вложила душу, находят отклик в сердцах многих, но ни один живой человек не знает, что Люси всего лишь пытается избавиться от воспоминаний о той единственной встрече на пляже и нежном прикосновении широкой ладони к чужой — не ее — и влюбленном взгляде, направленном на другую. Лучше бы она до конца жизни ничего так и не увидела.

Злодейка судьба сводит их вновь на одном из концертов мирового турне, которое Макаров устроил для девушки, чтобы расширить ее аудиторию. Выступать в столице — такой чести удостоены немногие. Блондинка, облаченная в легкое кремовое платье, выглядывает из-за кулис, наблюдая за тем, как быстро заполняется зал. Прошло уже два года, а она все никак не может привыкнуть к тому, что видит, продолжая по большей части ориентироваться на слух и осязание. Сердце быстро колотится, выдавая волнение. Кто-то хлопает ее по плечу, заставляя обернуться.

Перед ней стоит Стинг — самый близкий человек для нее, за исключением Леви. Хартфелия вглядывается в родные черты лица, замечая в синих глазах искорки веселья. Поддавшись мимолетному желанию, поднимает руку и треплет его по мягким волосам, цвета пшеницы, и улыбается ему. Сколько бессонных ночей они провели в дороге во время многочисленных турне, разговаривая о жизни. Как тут не сблизиться? Временами блондинка была уверена, что между ними существует какая-то ментальная связь, потому что никто не понимал ее так, как Эвклиф. Казалось, что не было бы вещи, которой Люси о нем не знала.

Девушка поняла, что по уши влюбилась в этого удивительного человека где-то на пустынной дороге между их родным городом и столицей. Мысль просто вспыхнула в голове фейерверком, не давая усомниться в том, что это правда. Хартфелия призналась в своих чувствах той ночью, когда они наблюдали за звездопадом, лежа на крыше трейлера, возившего их по всей стране. Голубые глаза вспыхнули в точности, как звезды, а затем мягкие губы накрыли ее собственные. Теперь она ни капли не жалела, что встретила свою родственную душу — этот человек подарил ей возможность увидеть, насколько прекрасен мир вокруг.

Удивительно, но его история так напоминала ее собственную. Юкино — его родственная душа, подарившая ему слух, принадлежала другому. Блондин только плечами пожимает — плевать на нее он хотел, но в глубине голубых глаз девушка видит хорошо запрятанную горечь.

— Ты справишься, принцесса. — Эвклиф невесомо целует в висок и обнимает за талию. Страх и волнение отступают на второй план, Хартфелия негромко смеется и неожиданно утягивает парня в танец, повинуясь мелодии, звучащей в голове, и едва слышно напевая ее себе под нос. Ее голос всегда напоминал Стингу перезвон колокольчиков. Он моментально подхватывает ритм и ведет в танце, уверенно увлекая партнершу за собой.

Их уединение было прервано появлением человека в черном костюме, идеально сидевшем на нем. Ботинки сверкали, так что глаза болели. Из нагрудного кармана торчал платок. Сразу видно — важная шишка, которой приспичило познакомиться с известной исполнительницей до начала выступления.

— Кхм. Извиняюсь, что помешал вам. — Люси застывает в объятиях Стинга, неверяще глядя на того самого мужчину с пляжа. — Меня зовут Лаксус Дреяр, я являюсь одним из главных спонсоров сегодняшнего вечера.

— Очень приятно. — Находится Хартфелия, протягивая ему ладонь и тепло улыбаясь. На ее безымянном пальце блондин замечает золотое колечко, удивленно поднимает брови, но тут же берет себя в руки. — Люси Хартфелия, но думаю, это вы и так знаете. Если вы не возражаете, мне было бы удобнее переговорить с вами уже после выступления.

— Конечно. Где я могу найти вашего менеджера? — Взгляд серо-синих глаз пристально скользит по девушке, задерживаясь на выступающих частях фигуры дольше, чем следует. Эвклиф недовольно хмурится, привлекая блондинку ближе к себе, что не остается незамеченным.

— Мой муж может ответить на все ваши вопросы, мистер Дреяр. — Продолжая улыбаться отвечает она. — И спасибо вам за то, что подарили мне зрение, иначе я бы никогда не смогла увидеть Стинга.

Вот так открыто Люси заявляет об этом, заставляя собеседника поморщиться от воспоминаний. С тех пор много воды утекло. И если тогда, Лаксус был уверен, что кроме Каны ему никто не нужен, то сейчас он понимал, что глубоко заблуждался. Альберона оказалась обычной фальшивкой, и сбежала, едва мужчина наскучил ей. Только тогда Дреяр задумался о том, что был неправ в своих суждениях и попытался отыскать незнакомку с пляжа. Кто же знал, что все обернется таким образом. Муж значит. Губы искажаются в горькой усмешке. За свои ошибки нужно платить, и его расплата — наблюдать за чужим счастьем издалека.


End file.
